Está raro mi dobe
by Hacchiko
Summary: *sasunaru* Secuela de "Haruno Sakura no es linda".. Naruto se comporta extraño, ¿qué le pasa? No lo sé.. ¿o tal vez si?
1. Abre las piernas dobe

**N**ota **d**e **A**utora:

Waahhh. volví-ttebayo ÒwÓ

ahora pondré a prueba mi super-puerca-depravada-mente para escribir un lemon,

si no sale bnn.. las invito a mi funeral en forma de perdónTT-TT

**PD:**** quiero aclarar, esto no es un plagio-ttebayo, tengo una cuenta en un foro. Este fanfic es mío-ttebayo.**

Espero les guste.

**(.~*LEMMON! NO TE GUSTA-ttebayo? NO LEAS! O.O*~.)**

**Está raro mi Dobe.**

Cap1: abre las piernas dobe

Un cuarto. Gritos. Gemidos. Y una cama a punto de destrozarse . (pobre camaa)

En una cama estaba Naruto desnudito con las piernas abiertas.. y Sasuke bueno, jugando (torturando) al niño.

-Sa.. Sasuke.. si vas a hacerlo.. hazlo.. ya-ttebayo.. / -decía el cuerpo sudado debajo de él

-Gomen. -le dice acariciando la entrada del kitsune

-¡Teme!

Y el azabache, para calllarlo, lo besa apasionadamente, el pequeño le corresponde relajandose.. y Sasuke aprovecha para entrar en el agujerito que acababa de dilatar, el jinchuuriki responde con un grito lleno de dolor, pero al mismo tiempo de excitación.

19 años cada uno, y las cosas que hacen..

-Usuratonkachi.. estás hambriento hehe.. -dice riendose al sentir como su miembro era absorvido

-Es tu.. culpa-ttebayo.. -dice apenas respirando

Cuando sintió que su amorcito ya se había acostumbrado, se empezó a mover lentamente.. no quería hacerle daño.. más sin embargo.. los gemidos del niño le insitaban a darle más rápido.. pero quería más... profundo..

Así que jaló de los brazos a su niño para sentarlo en su miembro, ante este acto, sintió la gran diferencia, no solo por que era más placentero y cálido el fondo, si no por el grito del Uzumaki que lo encendió, abrazó a la criatura de su cintura y le besó el cuello para calmarlo..

-Sa.. suke.. -dijo entrecortado como si le quitaran el oxígeno- mue.. vete.. ttebayo.. mueve.. te..

Y el mayor, muy contento le siguió dando, cada vez más rápido haciendo que el rubio saltara en su propio lugar mientras gemía..

Aahhh.. como le excitaban esos gemidos.. pero antes de venirse, se detuvo y se salió del niño, pero antes de que se quejara, lo puso a cuatro patas y volvió a entrar moviendose aún más rápido

-Ahh.. aahh.. ahh.. ah.. ah.. -gemía, o más bien gritaba el kitsune cada vez más rapido, pero se pone tan debil que se acuesta..

Ok.. Sasuke no se detiene.. pero no se iba a quejar.. le encantaba.. hasta que finalmente.. Sasuke se vino en un grito.. y se acostó encima de su novio, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto..

-Sa.. su.. ke.. me.. due.. le.. tte..ba..yo.. -dijo casi sin aliento

-Go.. men.. Te.. amo..

-Y.. yo.. a ti.. tte..bayo

Podía faltarle el oxígeno.. pero jamás se cansaría de decir ese "ttebayo".

-Sasuke.. tengo.. frío.. tteba.. yo

El nombrado, con flojera, se estira y alcanza las sabanas, para proteger a su dobe.. se gira y así queda a un ladito de él.. para poder abrazarlo..

-¿Sasuke?

-¿Si?

-Te amo-ttebayo.. -y se queda dormido

-Y yo a tí.

Mira el reloj. 5:47 a.m.

Tenía que ir a una misión.. que demonios.. no quería ir.. pero no estaba enfermo...

"_si lo estoy.. enfermo de amooor.." _y se empieza a reír en voz baja _"hahaXDD ok, no se la va a creer la vieja"_

Se queda un momento así.. pero decide levantarse.. se da una ducha rápida y va al cuarto a cambiarse..

Naruto, al oír tanto ruido se despertó.

-¿Teme? ¿Ya te vas-ttebayo? -preguntó medio triste

-Si, gomen.. ya sabes como es la vieja, o se hace o se enoja

-Aún así se enoja-ttebayo ò.ó

-No tanto con nosotros, piensalo -Naruto solo se cruzó los brazos

Volteó a verlo.. ya estaba listo.. odiaba que Sasuke se tuviera que ir.. y quien sabe cuanto tardaba esta mision..

Su novio, Uchiha Sasuke le dijo varias veces que era sencilla la misión, y solo iba a tardar, máximo, 3 días.. pero este seguía de necio.. no le gustaba separarse de él..

Sasuke, ya estaba en la puerta con Naruto despidiendolo, quien solo traía la camisa de botones del azabache, le quedaba a medio muslo.

-Adiós Naruto, nos vemos -y le da un beso, cuando se separa Naruto se agarra tercamente en un abrazo- se me hace tarde, tengo que irme, amor..

-Ok.. demo.. no me olvides-ttebayo.. -le dijo en una sonrisa zorruna de las suyas,

-Claro que no... Te amo.-el kitsune lo soltó y se quedó en el marco de la puerta mientras que su amor se iba.. hasta que ya no lo vio.. lo amaba tanto.. que se hizo dependiente de él..

-Yo también-ttebayo. -Susurró melancolico mientras entraba

19 años.. vivían juntos en la casa Uchiha; a un par de meses de empezar a salir, comenzaron a tener relaciones sexuales.. claro, investigaron por su cuenta y se pusieron de acuerdo..

Pero últimamente lo hacían a cada rato, Naruto podía hasta jurar que los hacían.. mmm.. unas.. ¡5 veces al día! y como minimo .

A veces le dolía demasiado el trasero por tanta acción.. pero no podía negar que le encantaba.. algo muy extraño de lo que se pudo dar cuenta, fue de que.. cuando Sasuke se vino en su trasero.. el semen no escurría por sus piernas como lo hacía normalmente..

"_Tal vez por eso dijo que estaba demasiado hambriento-ttebayo O.O_"

Y tratando de olvidar el tema fue al refrigerador, le dolía mucho el estomago.. :S

¿Continuará..?

Gomeeen.. demo, tengo que irme:S:S:S

espero que no se hayan aburrido tanto/

att'Hacchi


	2. Imposible, otra vez el kyuubi

**N**ota **d**e **A**utora:

Waahhh. volví-ttebayo ÒwÓ

Goomeeeeen.. la inspiración se me fue di-repentee…. gomeeeenn.. seguire escribiendo òwó

Espero que les guste.. y si no.. pues.. que se le hace?

Me pongo un letrero de "mal-escritora" TT-TT

**Está raro mi Dobe.**

Cap2: Im-po-si-ble. Otra vez el kyuubi.

Lleva tiempo sintiendose mal, y por más que sus amigos se lo dicen, no quiere ir al doctor.

¿Por qué? Simple..

¿Y si la enfermedad solo se cura con inyecciones? No gracias, no quería acercarse a ninguna jeringa, más sin embargo.. el terrible dolor en su estomago y las nauseas lo convencieron.

Sasuke seguía de misión, se había ido el día anterior, y Naruto, por sentirse mal, simplemente no fue con su equipo por otra misión, y antes de que fueran por el, fue al hospital.

-¿Qué me pasa-ttebayo-.-?

Preguntaba el rubio con un termometro en la boca, llevaba, minimo, media hora en ese lugar y era desesperante.

Todo por que la vieja gorda que lo estaba atendiendo parecía estar dudosa de su propio trabajo.

-Mmmmm.. espereme un momento, necesito buscar a Tsunade-sama

-¿Qué? Demooo.. -y se fue dejando al niño solo.

15 minutos después, volvió la mujer con la rubia de dos coletas atrás de ella.

Se voltearon como si le dieran la espalda al kitsune, hablaban, discutían pero todo en voz baja, la mujer rellenita señalaba al pequeño y le mostraba unas radiografías a la otra mujer; después de tanto "bla bla" miraron al niño.

Tsunade pasó su mano concentrada de chakra por el pecho, estomago y vientre del chico, entonces, las dos lo miraron seriamente, un poco nerviosas pero controladas.

-Naruto. Mira. -mencionó Tsunade, mientras la otra mujer ponía una imagen en unos reflectores de luz- este es un aparato reproductor sexual masculino -la viejita muestra otra imagen- este es un aparato reproductor sexual femenino..

-Si, si, si, ya entendí-ttebayo.. la mariposa es el hombre y el elefante es la mujer -.- ¿puede ir al grano-ttebayo? (NdA: gomen, así los vi cuando me enseñaron esas cosas en la escuela/)

-Bueno.. me alegra que entiendas.. ahora.. -y muestran otra imagen- este es tuyo.

Naruto se quedó õ.ò ... confundido. No le veía forma a eso.. no era corazón, ni mariposa, ni elefante.. inclinó la cabeza a la izquierda.. nada.. ahora a la derecha.. tampoco.. se iba a poner de cabeza pero Tsunade le detiene.

-Te explicaremos nuestra hipotesis, ¿ok? no estamos muy seguras, pero creemos que es correcto.. Naruto..

-¿Mande, abuela-ttebayo? -le dijo a Tsunade (así le dice de cariñoXDD)

-... Mira.. este.. nos has contado que Sasuke y tú.. han tenido muchas.. relaciones en los últimos meses, ¿cierto?

-Uy si-ttebayo . se pone muy salvaje.. pero siempre le preocupa como estoy-ttebayo^^

-Y también me has dicho que últimamente ya no sale semen después del acto sexual.

-No.. parece que me lo comí-ttebayo -/- ¿eso es normal?

-Bueno.. no se, pero te explicaré; nosotras pensamos que.. por el chakra del kyuubi, tanto semen ha modificado tu aparato reproductor sexual, pero se necesita demasiado como para cambiarlo tan drásticamente.. nunca había oído de un caso así.. es demasiado.. extraño..

-Y no solo eso.. –dice la doctora rellenita- no solo cambió tu aparato sexual.. si no que también estás embarazado..

2 minutos.. Naruto se quedó estatico.. luego se tapó la cara para ponerse a llorar..

No sabía si era de tristeza, emoción, felicidad, enojo.. no sabía..

¿Por qué a él?

¿Por qué no a Sasuke?

-O sea que.. ¿ya no seré hokage-ttebayo?

-Claro que si Naruto, solo que tendrás que esperar a que nazca el bebé y cuidarlo un par de meses.. o años.. cuando tú te sientas listo –le dijo Tsunade con una dulce sonrisa tratando de consolarlo

-¿Y si Sasuke me deja-ttebayo? ¿si me pasa lo mismo que a Ino?

-No creo que suceda eso.. lo que le pasó a Ino fue con un novio que tuvo por un par de meses.. ustedes llevan 2 años juntos.. si te ama, se quedará contigo

-¿Y si no-ttebayo?

-Pues, no vale la pena, pero no te preocupes, nosotros te cuidaremos y tus amigos también –dice la otra doctora

Naruto se queda con la boca abierta tratando de decir algo pero las palabras no le salían de su boca, lo que provocó que las lágrimas fluyeran por sus mejillas, con la simple idea de su vida sin Sasuke.

¿Y las palabras dulces cargadas de amor?

¿Y los abrazos?

¿Y la confianza?

¿Y ese sentimiento de satisfacción?

¿Y esas noches cargadas de ardiente pasión?

¿Quién le iba a dar tanto amor?

Siguió llorando.. y Tsunade, al verlo le volvió a hablar..

-Nunca sabrás lo que va a pasar, si no le dices..

El niño abre los ojos y la mira

-Demo.. ¿como decirle algo así-ttebayo?

-Tú intenta, consigue hablarle del tema en el momento correcto.. pero no esperes mucho o se puede ofender..

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo de embarazo-ttebayo..?

-1 mes.. y 2 semanas.. creo.. -dice Tsunade- ¿quieres que te acompañe?

El pequeño mueve su cabeza en señal de negación.

-No.. arigatou.. ttebayo -y le sonríe- yo.. le diré.. -y se limpia las lágrimas..

En el camino a casa.. se pone a pensar..

Ino había tenido un novio, pero cuando ella quedó embarazada el se fue de Konoha..

Sasuke nunca haría algo así.. lo conocía demasiado bien,.. pero la posibilidad le asustaba..

Por la calle vió a Sakura.. con un niñito del mismo cabello que ella solo que era rubio y más cortito, y tenía unas marcas de zorrito en sus mejillas.

Parecía feliz de la vida el pequeño de tan solo 8 meses de edad.

Era el hijo de Sakura.. y por desgracia también de Naruto..

Y a pesar de que solo era un poco de cariño lo que sentía hacia la Haruno, quería mucho a su hijo.

Claro, no llevaba la relación de Esposo-esposa con Sakura, si no más bien de Compañeros, más sin embargo.. si llevaba la relación Padre-hijo con el pequeñín..

Sakura no quería al niño por eso Naruto servía de niñera para cuidar al bebé..

Curioso el caso de Sakura: odia al bebé, pero no lo quiere soltar.. pues, podría ser un buen instrumento de venganza..

Waahhh.. . espero que les haya gustado.

y gomen por tardar tantoo! /

att'Hacchi


	3. ¿Cómo decirle?

**N**ota **d**e **A**utora:

Espero que les guste-ttebayo

**Está raro mi Dobe.**

Cap3: ¿Cómo decirle?

Terrible. Lo odiaba..

A ese estupido rubio con su "ttebayo"

Y también a ese idiota de Sasuke que se atrevió a rechazarla.

Pero ya se las iba a cobrar.

O eso fue lo que pensó cuando se violó al inocente del kitsune en una noche solitaria, cuando el dulce niño de 17 años y medio de edad se dirigía a su casa.

Ella, al quedar embarazada tal y como lo planeaba, reclamó al rubio con la hokage, con la excusa de que debían casarse por que "él" la violó, y Naruto, por ese sentimiento de culpa, decidió aceptar.

Naruto había roto con Sasuke sin explicaciones, pero los rumores le decían al azabache que el jinchuuriki le había sido infiel.

Sakura, muy feliz por "matar a 2 pajaros de un tiro", al casarse con el rubio hacía infeliz a 2 personas al mismo tiempo.

En la boda, Naruto lloraba, Sakura sonreía, los invitados callaban y ya iban a dar el "acepto" cuando llega Sasuke interrumpiendo la ceremonia.

Gritandole a Naruto frente a todos que lo amaba, que no quería perderlo, que era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida, que por él volvió y que por el moriría.

Naruto ante la declaración se puso a llorar y a gritar que Sakura lo había violado y que no era su culpa, después corrió a los brazos de su Sasuke diciendo que no quería casarse y que también lo amaba.

La boda, como era de esperarse, se canceló y Sakura, increíblemente, seguía teniendo amigos, quienes pensaban que el rencor se le pasaría después de un tiempo.

Finalmente, cuando su bebé nació.. era identico a Naruto: su cabello cortito, rebelde y rubio, sus ojitos, sus marquitas en las mejillas y hasta el color en su piel.

Ese bebé no tenía nada suyo, y era lo que más le enfadaba.

Los días pasaban y ella se empezaba a hartar del mocoso.. que solo lloraba y se ensuciaba

Naruto, aún con ese sentimiento de culpa, decidió ayudar a Sakura cuidando al bebé, lo cual, no le agradaba para nada a Sasuke Uchiha, quien (tecnicamente) odiaba al bebé por ser la imagen de la violación de su amado niño.

Volviendo a la actualidad..

No sabía que hacer..

¿Cómo decirle a Sasuke que estaba embarazado?

¿Cómo iba a reaccionar?

¿Cómo iba a mantener ese embarazo?

... ¿y si.. aceptaba.. un aborto?

¡No, no, no! ¡ni imaginarlo!

Eso sería lo mismo que matar a una persona.. o.. no darle la oportunidad de vivir.. eso.. sería tan cruel..

Y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba en casa.

Casi automáticamente, abrió la puerta y entró.. sin pensar.. se quitó los zapatos, estaba tan pensativo que ni cuenta se dio cuando le habló Ino en el camino.

Fue a la cocina y se preparó un buen ramen mientras seguía pensando..

Entonces sintió como alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda.. mientras le daba un beso en el cuello y le susurraba "hola, dobe"

-Sasuke..

Sin duda alguna, era él.

-¿Cuando llegaste-ttebayo? -dijo volteando a verlo

-Ahorita.. parecías demasiado distraído.. como si te hubieras ido a la luna..

-Mmm.. si.. -dijo mirando al piso

-¿Pasa algo? Cuando llegué te saludé pero no me hiciste caso.. como quien dice.. "no me pelaste"¬¬

-Gomen-ttebayo ñ_n -borró su sonrisita.. para verlo con preocupación- Sasuke..

-Pasó algo.. -dijo seriamente

-Yo..

Se agarró la parte de abajo de la camisa para apretarla de los puros nervios.. le sudaban mucho las manos.. y sin saber que decir.. solo gritó..:

-¡SOY UN FENÓMENO-TTEBAYO! /

-o.o ... ò.o? eh? -se quedó pensando.. mm. ¿que quiso decir con eso?- ¿lo dices por tu cinturita, por tus piecitos, por tu tamaño, por tu vocecita.. o por qué?

-O.O ... ¡no! ¡no tiene que ver con nada de eso-ttebayo! / yo.. -lo mira a los ojos..- tengo algo importante que decirte..

-Cuentame..

-Primero sientate-ttebayo.. -Sasuke hizo caso y fue al sillón, seguido de Naruto, con las manos tomadas

-Ahora si.. cuentame.. -le dijo serio

Y así.. le empezó a explicar, palabra por palabra tal y como las doctoras chifladas le habían explicado a él.. las imagenes que le enseñaron.. lo de las relaciones.. lo de ser hokage.. todo... y al final.. se puso a llorar.. Sasuke solo se quedó en silencio..

bueeno.. espero que les haya gustado-.-

y no me golpeen! .

...

Gracias por leer^^

att'Hacchi


	4. Respuesta

**N**ota **d**e **A**utora:

Espero que les guste-ttebayo

**Está raro mi Dobe.**

Cap4: Respuesta.

Sasuke estaba callado.. y totalmente quieto.. eso solo asustaba al rubio.. quien se puso a llorar aún más fuerte, mientras se tallaba los ojos con sus puños.. como si así dejara de llorar.. entonces, sintió el abrazo protector de Sasuke.. bajó las manos y abrio los ojos...

Le correspondió al abrazo y escuchó que Sasuke le hablaba al oído..

-Estoy.. feliz..

-Sasuke.. -cierra los ojos- tengo miedo-ttebayo.. no sé que hacer.. no sé si estar feliz o triste..

-Tranquilo -dice separandose para verlo a los ojos- estaré contigo siempre.. y lo cuidaremos juntos..

-¿No me vas a dejar-ttebayo? -dijo casi volviendo a llorar

-¿Dejarte? no, ¿como crees? ni se te vuelvan a ocurrir esas ideas ò.ó

-Esta.. bien -dijo cerrando los ojos para sonreir, ahora estaba más calmado..

-Deberías estar feliz.. muy feliz.. tendremos una familia... tú y yo juntos.. n_n

-Si.. ¡si! ¡y tú renacerás a tu clan-ttebayo! w

-Eso no es importante ahora..

-¿Are? o.o pero esa era tu meta de pequeño

-Si pero.. cuando volví.. bueno, cuando me trajiste a la fuerza, cambié..

-Gomen.. pero ya estaba desesperado-ttebayo ñ_n en serio creí que un buen golpe te haría despertar

-Lo que aún me molesta es que Itachi sigue vivo.. . maldito.. ¡lo mataré ò.ó!

-¿No que ya habías cambiado-ttebayo õ.ò?

-Eh.. eso es otra cosa

- =.=UU

(NdA: De acuerdo, creo que aquí dejé a muchos con la duda ¬¬UU gomeen.. aquí.. Naruto logró regresar a Sasuke a la aldea antes de que Itachi y Deidara murieran.. gomeeen.. pero los amo )

-Tranquilo. No saldré en busca de más poder para matar a Itachi, me quedaré contigo para cuidarte a ti.. -le acaricia el aún plano vientre- ..y a nuestro bebé

Al pequeño rubio casi se le salen las lágrimas, otra vez, solo que ahora de pura felicidad.. y para demostrarlo, saltó a abrazarlo gritandole...

-¡~! ¡TE AMOOOOOOO-TTEBAYOOOO! w

-wahh.. no.. res.. piro... .

-¡Iré a comer ramen-ttebayo *w*! -dijo el kitsune feliz mientras se dirigía a la cocina a calentar agua

-Si sigues comiendo así, el bebé no podrá salir de lo regordete que va a quedar=.=

-¡Mentira! comeré tanto que la comida lo sacará de mi estomago =w=

-¡Eso esta peor! . no quiero que mi hijo sea prematuro

-¿Prematuro? ¿que es eso-ttebayo?

- =.=UUUU

En otro lugar fuera de konoha.. muy, MUY, MUUUUY lejos..

Estaba Deidara sentado en el suelo.. mirando las nubes.. envió a dos pajarillos de arcilla al cielo para que, segundos después, explotaran por separado.. creando flores de polvo en el cielo..

-Si sigues haciendo eso, no tendrás arcilla suficiente para pelear cuando te tomen por sorpresa

-Lárgate Itachi, es mi problema -le dijo mientras hacía otro pajarito en cada puño

-¿Que te pasa? ¿extrañas a tu Sasori no Dana?

-No. Y si eso fuera, sería mi problema.. no el tuyo.. además.. él nunca supo lo que es verdadero arte

-Mmmmm... ¿y tú si?

Silencio total.

-Ya no quiero hacer esto

-¿Qué cosa? ¿tu arte?

-No. Reunir a los bijuus para hacer uno tan poderoso.. y darselo al enemigo.. ¿como es que eso logrará paz mundial?

-No recuerdo que eso te preocupe

-No me preocupa. Solo.. no quiero.. o creo que eso dé como resultado la paz mundial.. es.. tonto..

-¿Y que planeas?

-Dejar Akatsuki.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Itachi.. ¿hablaba en serio?

-¿Y a donde irás?

-No lo sé. ¿A donde me lleve el viento? -dijo ironico

Silencio.. él se iba.. eso significaba.. ¿ya no más Deidara?

-Yo voy contigo. -Le dijo decidido, no iba a perder al rubio así

El chico de cabellos largos rubios volteó a verlo sorprendido, pero no discutió; tal vez una vida con su enemigo.. sería interesante.

-¿Tienes algún lugar en mente? -preguntó el rubio

-Konoha.

-¿Estás loco? nos matarán

-Claro que no. Mi hermanito nos espera

-Para matarte-.- baka.. el hokage no te dejará volver

-Es una mujer por cierto, pero bueno, solo tengo que explicarle la verdad a mi hermanito y volveremos^^

-Si claro ¬\/

-Vamos, pues

Y con Deidara inseguro, empezaron a correr directo a Konoha, dejando una nota de renuncia a Akatsuki.

Llegando a Konoha, fueron con la hokage y después de una larga plática, Itachi y Deidara fueron al barrio Uchiha.

Ya dentro del barrio Uchiha, enfrente de la casa de Sasuke, lo único que Itachi dijo fue..:

-He vuelto, hermanito.

Continuará?

No seh.. ya me harté .

att'Hacchi

Gracias por leer, y por sus coments^^


	5. Convenciendo a Sasuke

**N**ota **d**e **A**utora:

Espero que les guste-ttebayo

**Está raro mi Dobe.**

Cap5: Convenciendo a Sasuke.

_-No, no puede ser posible, oh.. no, Frederick-sama, no me dejes.. onegaai.._

_-Eso no es posible, mi amor.. el destino ha decidido separarnos_

Hablaban dos personajes de una telenovela totalmente dramatica, mientras Naruto miraba y escuchaba atentamente a la sagrada televisión, sentadito en el sillón, con sus delicadas piernitas dobladas y sus rodillas señalando a la tele (no se si me entiendan¬¬); sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas por las emociones fuertes del programa, abrazaba (y mordía) una almohadita cuadrada, lo suficientemente grande como para abrazarla en momentos de dolor, frustación y drama.

-¡Noo-ttebayo! ¡las cosas nunca estarán fáciles, por eso hay que luchar por su amor-ttebayoo! ¡no se rindan!

_-Creo que este es el adiós.._

_-¡No, Frederick-sama! ¡no te vayas!_

-_Y con esto terminamos el drama de hoy, esperamos que les haya gustado y que se corten las venas por los fuertes sentimientos de angustia, frustración y estrés que ha provocado el capítulo de hoy, ahora, los avances del proximo episodio.._

-O.O

...

-¡~! ¡JUANITA PACHANGUITA DE LA CRUZ ROSALES PONCE DE LEÓN MARGARITA JUAREZ PEREZ DE MARÍA JOSE POR FULANITA DE LA CUADRA MIRGOREZ JUAN DE FELIX POR SELVETIA DE LA SELVA JUNGLA SANTA DE LA VERDE POR HENREZ DE ALVAREZ! (es el nombre completo de la protagonista-.-) ¿¡QUE PASARÁ CON SU AMORÍO CON FREDERICK ROMERO-TTEBAYO? ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡ME SUICIDARÉ Ò.Ó ESO HARÉ-TTEBAYO! ¡

Y con lo dicho, se levantó del sillón directito a la cocina, miró la hoja de cuidados para el embarazo.. no debía tener emociones fuertes, porque podría provocar un aborto.

Sasuke no estaba en casa, había ido con la Hokage a pedir permiso para poder faltar a las misiones y poder cuidar del dobe, no debía dejarlo solo en ningún momento, pero el usuratonkachi no quería ir por flojito, el terco no quería que lo vigilaran¬¬ así que Sasuke decidió ir corriendo a máxima velocidad.

Leyó lo que le sugería comer, lo que no debía hacer, y Tsunade le agregó con pluma a la hoja:

-No hacer entrenamientos que lo hagan esforzarse mucho.

-No misiones.

Entonces, ¿qué iba a hacer? simple. Cuidar niños. Bueno, no precisamente, si no que le tocaría ser sensei de un equipo, como Kakashi cuando apenas empezaba el equipo 7, que hermosos recuerdos.

Claro, empezaba el lunes, pero en unas 3 semanas o más...

"_No sé-ttebayo, no estoy de humor para matematicas-.-U_"

Dejó la lista para seguir buscando un panecito.

Encontró una dona de chocolate, suave.. esponjocita (-w-) la agarró, le dio una gran mordida comiéndose medio pan, y mientras masticaba frotaba lo que le quedaba contra su muñeca izquierda, simulando un "suicidio", solo que con una dona suavecita^^.

En ese instante, alguien tocó la puerta; se volteó para dirigirse a la entrada mientras masticaba y se "suicidaba", cuando al fin tragó, abrió la puerta y se quedó.. quieto.. estatico.. asustado..

-Itachi.

-Hola Naruto-kun^^

-Ohh.. pero si es el jinchuuriki del kyubi, el nueve colas -dijo Deidara asomandose por un ladito del Uchiha

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí-ttebayo? -preguntó poniendose su mano izquierda en el vientre por instinto

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, Naru-chan

-¿Naru-chan? õ.ò? -ahora si se confundió, luego lo señaló con la media dona que le quedaba- ¿seguro que eres Itachi-ttebayo?

-Claro^^ ¿por qué la pregunta?

-No lo sé.. se me hace extraño que Itachi actúe así-ttebayo.. es decir; mató a su clan entero, pelea contra Sasuke cuando se encuentran, es malefico, está en Akatsuki, ¡me quiere matar para llevarse al kyuubi-ttebayo! y ese rubio también está en Akatsuki.. y mató a Gaara, ¡si no hubiera sido por Chiyo-obasama, no estaría vivo ahora-ttebayo ò.ó!

(NdA:creo que así se escribe.. es la viejita que sale a inicios del Shippuden, la que pelea con Sakura contra Sasori)

-¡Oye, para tu información, me llamo Deidara! y eso de matar a tu amigo fue una orden, no por que yo quisiera ò.V

-¡Es la misma-ttebayo!

-¡Tienes razón, y por eso no me importa ò.V!

-¡Basta ustedes dos! ò/.\ó (no salió bien, pero se supone que es ItachiXD)

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí-ttebayo?

-El que debería de preguntar eso, soy yo, ¿qué haces TÚ aquí? es una casa del barrio UCHIHA, no UMUZAKI

-Es Uzumaki-ttebayo, baka

-Como sea, lo importante es que no deberías estar aquí, el dueño legitimo soy yo, así que tengo derecho a sacarte de mi casa por que.. -se detiene para mirar más atentamente al niño rubio que se encontraba frente a él

Tenía un shorsito corto a medio muslo, una camisa larga azul marino con el sello de los Uchiha, la cual, era de Sasuke obviamente, y alguna vez le perteneció a él, Itachi le pasaba la ropa a su hermanito menor cuando ya no le quedaba.. se acordaba muy bien de eso.. sonrío..

El que Naruto tuviera esa ropa significaba que ellos dos estaban viviendo juntos, que eran pareja.. ya sabía que Sasuke terminaría con ese niño.. lo siguió mirando, estaba descalzo, tenía una dona en la mano, chocolate en la boca y un poco en una mejilla, pero.. ¿por que tenía su mano en su vientre? ¿será que se habrá encariñado con el kyuubi?

-Ya veo..

-¿eh? ¿qué cosa? o.V

-Ustedes dos están juntos, por eso quisiste venirte a vivir a su casa..

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, Itachi-ttebayo.. ò.ó

-Mira Naruto, no quiero hacerles daño, Deidara y yo dejamos Akatsuki para volver a casa, y si no me crees, entonces mira, no tengo el anillo de Akatsuki -dijo mostrandole la mano, el rubio de cabello largo también se la mostró, en efecto, no había anillo

-¿Volver.. a casa-ttebayo? no entiendo.. eso deberían..

-Ya lo hablamos con la Hokage y lo aceptó -dijo Deidara tranquilo

-Te explicaré todo Naruto, solo si nos dejas entrar..

-Yo.. -le iba a gritar de forma grosera hasta que vio los ojos de Itachi, eran sinceros.. no sabía que hacer.. luego suspiró- está bien, pero si haces algo indebido te sacaré a patadas-ttebayo

Y con esto dicho, se hizo a un lado dejandolos pasar.

Ya adentro, Naruto les dió un vaso con agua a cada uno, Itachi le contó toda la verdad.. el masacre del clan fue una orden para evitar que los Uchiha destruyeran Konoha, y que la razón de dejar vivo a Sasuke no fue para dejarle el peso de la muerte de la familia encima, fue por que no pudo matarlo, y lo de la venganza.. él lo planeó para que se hiciera fuerte..

Cuando Naruto le explicó lo que había pasado con Sasuke, lo de su ambición con la venganza, lo de unirse con Orochimaru, lo de casi destruir Konoha, etcetera.. tantas cosas malas hizo Sasuke que se ganó mala fama y las cosas empeoraron.

-Lo siento.. todo fue mi culpa.. pero planeo volver y mejorar todo

-Demo.. Sasuke dice que te odia-ttebayo.. dudo que te perdone, o que te crea así de fácil-ttebayo..

-Oh.. tendremos que irnos TT0V -lloraba Deidara

-Puedo ayudarles-ttebayo.. batallaré 6.6 demo, lo intentaré hasta que lo entienda y vuelva a creer en ti, Itachi-ttebayo n_n -el nombrado le sonrío dulcemente, le alegraba que su hermanito supiera elegir bien sus parejas.. así no tendría que estarlo correteando para protegerlo

-Arigatou, Naruto.. eres un buen niño n/_\n

-Espero que tu ayuda nos sirvaa TT0V

-Haré todo lo posible-ttebayo, ¡y no soy niño ò.ó!

-¿Eres niña? lo sospeché desde un principio -.V

-¡Nooo! soy un hombre -.-

-Si, claro.. ¬¬ -dijeron los dos

Naruto solo suspiró. Ahora solo faltaba esperar al teme y explicarle las cosas.

Una hora después, los tres estaban en el sillón viendo la televisión, cabían perfectamente y hasta había espacio para dos más; estaban comodamente viendo Gravitation. (hahaXDD una serie yaoi en un fanfic yaoi)

En el capitulo 4, donde Bad Luck va a un programa de televisión.. más bien, un concurso¬¬ en la parte de "Dash Depot", cuando Shuichi está en la maquina caminadora y le toca correr para encender el foco y responder la pregunta, están perdiendooTT0TT.

_-La puntuación está a favor de los culturistas, con 30.000 puntos, seguidos por Bad Luck, con 25.000 puntos, una diferencia muy pequeña entre los dos equipos_ -decía el conductor

_-Mierda, no lo sé_ -dijo frustrado el pelirrosa, respirando agitadamente- _soy tan inútil_ -

_-Shindou parece agotado.._ -dijo Suguru

_-¡Animo, Shuichi!_ -le apoyó Hiro

_-Ahora nuestra última pregunta, vale el doble: ¡10.000 puntos! todavía hay una oportunidad de ganar_ -anunció el conductor-_ ¡buena suerte! Es una pregunta de literatura; utiliza un estilo transparente y lleno de sensibilidad, escribe historias de amor..._

_-oh? ¡Shuichi, CORRE O.O!_ -gritó Hiro

_-No. ¡No tengo ni idea!_

_-...fue nominado para el premio de literatura japonesa del año pasado, y es un escritor muy atractivo y popular entre las mujeres.._

_-¿Muy atractivo?_ -dijo reaccionando- _¿fue nominado?_

_-.. ¿quien es este autor de novelas románticas?_

_-¡Es el hombre japonés más guapo y con peor caracter! _-dijo mientras empezaba a correr- _¡y con una preciosa expresión cuando duerme! ¡nacido el 23 de febrero, tipo de sangre AB..! _-se prende el foquito

_-¿Si, Shindou-kun?_

_-¡Yuki Eiri!_ -y ganó..

Los tres se empezaron a carcajear con ganas.

-¡Es su culpa por ser tan sexy-ttebayo! -gritaba Naruto mientras reía

-Sehh.. me lo voy a violar -todos voltearon a ver a Itachi- ¿qué? me gustan los rubios -y los otros dos se separaron de él

-Apuesto a que tú eres con Sasuke como Shuichi con Yuki wV

-Mentira-ttebayo ò/ó -en ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta- ¿Sasuke w ? -preguntó con corazoncitos en los ojos mientras se dirigía a la puerta brincando

-No, no eres así¬¬U -dijeron Itachi y Deidara con una gota en la cabeza

Al llegar a la puerta la abrió, vio a Sasuke, saltó a sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Tardaste mucho-ttebayo.. -dijo Naruto separandose

-Gomen.. es que estaba ocupada con otros papeles, y me dijo que ya se había encargado de eso, pero me cambió el tema, y allí me quedé, platicando -.- luego me acordé que tenía que volver.. gomen

-Osea que te olvidaste de mi-ttebayo ò.ó

-Oye, tenía problemas, y aprendí un par de técnicas que te van a encantar -dijo con una sonrisa pícara mientras le agarraba la cintura y le besaba el cuello

-Sa.. sasuke.. yo.. mm.. tengo algo.. que decirte.. ttebayo..

-Dilo. -habló Sasuke mientras se separaba de él para entrar, luego Naruto reaccionó, uh-oh, eso no estaba bien.. entró rápido detrás de él, luego chocó con su espalda, se había detenido..

-¿Teme? -preguntó un poco temeroso el rubio junchuuriki

-Itachi. -sacó un kunai- ¿que haces aquí?

-No vengo a pelear, hermanito-.-

-Eh? -dijo Sasuke totalmente sacado de onda

-Vengo en son de paz -/w\-

-Si claro, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra -dijo sarcastico Sasuke

-¡Entonces yo soy Pikachu-ttebayo w!

Silencio total.

-¿Está tonto o qué? .\/-dijo Deidara

-Sasuke, mira, te explicaré todo-ttebayo.. ellos no... -dijo Naruto poniendose enfrente de él

-No, Naruto, ellos no son buenas personas para que los defiendas

-Si me escucharas entenderías.. -le dijo Naruto poniendose rojo de la furia

-No, TÚ no entiendes por lo que YO pasé por SU culpa

-Demo.. Sasuke.. Itachi no es malo-ttebayo..

-No es malo para decir mentiras que tú te creíste

-¡Itachi no es mentiroso! -entró Deidara a la discusión

-Hermanito, no seas tonto, escucha..

-No, alejate de Naruto

-Sasuke escúchame-ttebayo..

-Naruto vete al cuarto

-¡No soy un niño pequeño para que me hables así!

-¡Tienes razón, no lo eres, así que entiende y mueve tu trasero al cuarto!

-¡Bien que te excita mi trasero! ¡No me iré-ttebayo!

-¡Muevete!

-¡No!

-¡Naruto, lárgate!

-¡No, no, no.!

-Sasuke cálmate, él solo.. -dijo Itachi preocupado

Continue.. ?

Att'Hacchi


	6. Convenciendo a Sasuke, parte2

Nota de Autora:

Espero que les guste-ttebayo

**Está raro mi Dobe.**

Cap5: Convenciendo a Sasuke; parte2.

-¡Naruto, lárgate!

-¡No, no, no.!

-Sasuke cálmate, él solo.. -dijo Itachi preocupado

-¡Tú no te metas! -le gritaron los dos, claro que Naruto le agregó un "ttebayo"

Naruto agarra la kusanagi (la espada de Sasuke) sin que este se diera cuenta; el jinchuuriki empieza a correr escaleras arriba.

-¡Naruto, no corras con la espada en la mano! -le gritaba Itachi mientras los tres corrían detrás del niño

Sasuke, en cuanto lo alcanza trata de quitarle la kusanagi pero Naruto se las ingenia para quedarselas, los cuatro iban dando vueltas en el mismo lugar tratando de alcanzar la espada, entonces, Deidara se las quita pero Naruto empieza a caerse de espaldas, los tres se enteran de que el pequeño había quedado en un escalón, Itachi le toma de la mano, Deidara suelta la espada para agarrar la mano de Itachi.

Sasuke trata de alcanzar la mano de su niño pero este se cae inevitablemente, al igual que los otros dos: rodando; Itachi lo abraza y jala a Deidara para también abrazarlo, el pelinegro mayor se las arregló para poder quedar debajo de los dos y que ninguno sufriera daño, el pelinegro empezó a correr escaleras abajo para deternerlos o ayudarlos en algo.

Finalmente, las escaleras se terminan, Itachi estaba acostado.. le dolía todo.. abrió los ojos.. tenía a los dos rubios encima de él..

-¿Naruto..? Deidara.. ¿están bien?

-Haaaaai.. -dijeron los dos

-¡Naruto! ¡Itachi! ¿están bien? ¡idiotas! -dijo agachandose para tocar a su dobe

-Hola teme-.-

-¿Estás bien, dobe?

-hai, no te preocupes teme.. ¿y tú Itachi?

-Bien, gracias... demo.. no importa.. -dijo adolorido

Sasuke se agachó y cargó a su usuratonkachi como una princesa o un bebé.

-Gracias. -le dijo el pelinegro a su hermano mayor

-De nada..

-Puedes quedarte si quieres -dijo Sasuke un poco avergonzado

-¿De veras *w*? -dijeron los dos con estrellitas en los ojos

-Hai. Demo, no toques a Naruto

-Tranquilo, hermanito, no lo tocaré, tengo a mi rubio -dijo abrazando a Deidara, quien se sonrojó y se separó enojado

-En un momento hablaré contigo, si vas a vivir aquí, tendrá que ser bajo mis reglas

-Claro, claro, todo por ti, hermanito -w-, te espero -el pelinegro menor se voltea y sube las escaleras con cuidado, para dejar a su niño en la cama

Ya en el cuarto, lo recuesta.

-¿Estás bien? -dice acariciendole una mejilla a su niñito rubio

-Hai.. demo, Sasuke, no seas malo con Itachi-ttebayo.. y si.. no le crees a su historia, confirmalo con Yamato-taichou, con Sai, con Tsunade-obachaan, con Shizune o con ero-sennin.. es cierto lo que él dice-ttebayo -dice cansado

-No te preocupes. -luego Sasuke acaricia la pancita de su koibito (creo que en japonés significa novio-.-, creoo..)

-Nouu.. me da penaa-ttebayo -le dice sonrosado mientras el azabache se ríe un poco

-Me encantas

-Y tú me apenas-ttebayo/

-He he.. lo sé.. -le da un beso, pero el dobe no se quiere separar, así que lo abraza del cuello

El Uchiha se pone encima de él y le empieza a besar el cuello mientras le acaricia el pecho, entonces el niñito lo detiene.

-¿Te pasa algo, amor?

-Me duele la cabeza-ttebayo .

-¿Te traigo una pastilla?

-Tengo nauseaas... ... estoy mareado.. creo que voy a.. -sus mejillas se inflan, y el azabache, al darse cuenta de lo que quería hacer el kitsune (zorro en japonés), se quita y lo carga al baño de esa habitación.

En cuanto llegó se inclinó y empezó a vomitar, el teme se quedó allí para ver en que más podía ayudarlo; al cabo de unos minutos, el usuratonkachi se calmó, se enjuagó la boca y se fue a la cama.

Después, Sasuke bajó lentamente las escaleras para ir al sillón con Itachi y Deidara, quienes, lo esperaban.

Los tres se pusieron a hablar de las condiciones que tendrían Itachi y Deidara para quedarse allí, el Uchiha menor les explicó que Naruto estaba "enfermo", no les dijo los detalles, solo les dijo que se trataba de una bacteria en su estomago (es una indirecta al bebé¬¬ ...grosero.).

No les dio muchas reglas, solo que no tocaran a su dobe, que no lo miraran, que no le coquetearan, que no lo hicieran enojar, que no fueran bruscos con él, que no lo retaran a entrenar, que no comieran comida chatarra frente a él, ni a sus espaldas ni cerca de él, y muuuchas cosas más.

Itachi le contó toda la verdad a Sasuke, al principio no quiso creerle, pero lo miró a los ojos y recordó las palabras de su dobe.. _"Sasuke, no seas malo con Itachi-ttebayo.. y si.. no le crees a su historia, confirmalo con Yamato-taichou, con Tsunade-obachaan, con Shizune o con ero-sennin.. es cierto lo que él dice-ttebayo"._

Entonces se acordó de una escena que él había borrado totalmente de su mente: cuando Itachi estaba apunto de irse, dio una última mirada a lo de atrás, entonces, vio una lágrima en su mejilla.. se había olvidado totalmente de eso.. la venganza lo había cegado..

-¿Qué dices, hermano? -Sasuke reacciona y lo mira

-Eh?

-¿Podremos quedarnos? -el pelinegro menor miró a Deidara

-Naruto me dijo que él casi mata a Gaara por el kyuubi, no vas a intentar lo mismo con Naruto, ¿cierto?

-No, ya dejamos Akatsuki y ahora pertenecemos a Konoha

-Pero tú nunca fuiste de Konoha

-No, pero como Itachi se tuvo que ir por la misión de masacrar su familia entera, ya le debían una, así que somos jounnins y yo puedo pertenecer aquí^\/

-Eso no se vale

-Claro que si ^/ \^

-Ok.. pueden vivir aquí.. pero si rompen una sola regla de las que les puse, los echaré a patadas de aquí, ¿entendido ù.u?

-Haaaaaaaaaii (^/ \^) (^\/)

Dos semanas después, el sabado (si, ya pasó la novela y Naruto, ni loco, se la perdió), había una fiesta por el baby shower de Hinata.

Ella tenía 7 meses, el nombre del padre era misterio total, pero Kiba decidió ayudarla en lugar del padre, al igual que Shino, Neji y muchos más.

Hinata no recordaba quién era el padre por que se había emborrachado en otra fiesta. En cualquier clan, eso sería considerado un deshonor y le harían el seppuku*, pero en el Hyuuga, como la querían tanto, la ayudaron en todo.

(NdA: Seppuku; es un ritual japonés, en el que, el padre o madre se encarga de matar al que deshonró la familia, cortandole la cabeza con una espada especial enfrente de la familia, de esa manera se recupera el honor, es como el tipico "un error, deshaganse de él"; como lo se? por Ranma 1/2 =w= lo amoo..)

Tsunade ya le había dicho a Hinata que el bebé sería un niño, y Hinata todavía pensaba en un nombre para él.

Naruto estaba preocupado, no le había dicho a sus amigos de su embarazo y no sabía como, decirle a Sasuke fue dificil.. ahora, a un grupo de personas,.. estaba más dificil.. el azabache se dio cuenta del problema de su niño, así que lo abrazó, para consolarlo.. funcionó, ahora el kitsune tenía una hermosa sonrisa.

Detras de ellos dos, estaban Itachi y Deidara, toda Konoha los había aceptado, algunos pocos le tenían miedo pero bueno, ya se pasará, ya se pasará..

Más adelante estaba la pelirrosada con un vestido rosa (NdA: demasiado rosaaa! waaaaah! quede ciegaaa .) tomando de la mano a un pequeñín de pelos rubios con ligeros toques naranjas en las raíces, la mujer estaba mirando a su dirección, Deidara al verla sintió una furia interior renacer, pero al ver el bebito que la acompañaba, decidió calmarse, apretando con fuerza sus dos puños; Itachi al ver los puños sangrando, volteó a ver a la mujer de pelos rosas.

-¿Pasa algo? õ/.\ò

-Esa mujer.. es la perra que mató a Sasori no dana.. mi dana.. ò.\/ -dijo conteniendo su ira

-¿Quieres romperle la cara?

-Ie (significa no). Haremos mala reputación..

-Tranquilo, yo te cubro

-Ie. Tiene un bebé, parece ser su hijo.. -Itachi se queda mirando fijamente al niño que miraba curioso a todas partes, un momento.. ese bebé..

-¡Naru-chaaaaaan! -gritó Naruto corriendo un poco agachado con los brazos abiertos, el pequeño al verlo sonríe y corre feliz hacia él, luego salta y el rubio lo carga en un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Naru-chan? õ/.\ò

-¿Quién es Naru-chan? õ.\/

-Es el bebé de Sakura, la peli-chicle

-Mmmmm.. un segundo.. ese bebé se parece mucho a Naruto-kun cuando era niño -el pelinegro menor y el rubio mayor voltean a verlo

-¿Eh? ¿conocías a Naruto de pequeño? õ.ò? -Sasuke

-Claro. Recuerdo que varias veces llegabas a mi casa y me hablabas de un niño extraño que nadie quería, que se te hacía lindo.. y que una vez pensaste que era una niña. también recuerdo cuando mi papá te dijo que no hablaras con él, y una vez.. mm,.. se estaba cayendo de un árbol por salvar a un gatito, estaba atorado creo.. y lo ayudé^/ \^ era muy lindo

-¿Por que se parecerá tanto a Naruto-kun? mmmm tal vez se le antojó y no se lo dieron^\/ -ahora los dos pelinegros voltearon a ver a Deidara

-¿Por que dices eso? -dice Sasuke

-Dicen que si no le das su antojito a una mujer embarazada, cuando el bebé nace su cara se parece al antojito que no le dieron a la mamá, lo más seguro es que se le haya antojado a Naruto y Sasuke por egoísta no se lo quiso prestar -.\/

-Bueno, es que es una historia complicada..

-¿Por qué, hermanito?

-Es que.. Sakura siempre me cayó mal por que era cruel con Naruto, y aún así, el usuratonkachi estaba enamorado de ella.. pero el dobe se enteró por su propia cuenta, de lo malvada que puede llegar a ser la Haruno.. y en una de esas tantas veces.. casi se casa con Sakura

-O.\/! WTF? ¿!y eso por que!

-Una vez.. Sakura lo violó, y después se hizo la víctima, Naruto se sintió culpable a pesar de que el herido allí era él, ella le exigió que se casaran, el baka no me dijo nada y terminó conmigo diciendo que podría causarme problemas.. me enteré de que ellos andaban.. y dos meses después.. fue la boda

-O/.\O ¿¡QUÉ!

-Interrumpí la boda, el usuratonkachi declaró que él fue al que lo violaron, la boda se canceló, Sakura se enfureció pero no pudo hacer nada.. el dobe y yo nos quedamos juntos.. Sakura tiene amigos todavía, y gracias a ellos tuvo al bebé,.. y lo llamó Naru. Haruno Naru.

-Eso es.. terrible..

-Naruto va muy seguido a cuidarlo.. casi todos los días..

-¿Así que por eso sale todos los días de las 9 a la 1? vaya..

-Él quiere mucho al niño, pero la peli-chicle no se lo quiere dar.. ella no lo quiere para nada.. y yo tampoco.. no quiero quedarme con él.. cuando lo veo.. me acuerdo de lo que tuvo que sufrir mi dobe.. por mi, que se mueran juntos ella junto a su bebé

-Sasuke, no debes pensar así -le dijo su hermano mayor con la voz de la sabiduria

-No me importa.. ese bebé me da igual..

-Demo.. ¿por que lo llamó "Naru"?

-Porque en lo único que pensaba la zorra era en MI Naruto..

-Que drámatico.. o/.\o

-Si.. o.\/

-Naru-chan, Naru-chan, Naru-chan.. -cantaba el kitsune totalmente contento- .. te extrañé taaanto-ttebayo n_n, ¿y tú?

-Haaaaai.. w mama, mama.. -le decía al rubio

-Nooo, yo no soy tu mami-ttebayo -le dijo dulcemente el Uzumaki- yo soy Naruto, Na-ru-to, dilo, dilo..

-Naahuuuoo.. nauuoo.. (no sé a que edad empiezan a hablar los bebés¬¬ pero esté tiene 9 meses)

-Aaaaaaawwwww... eres tan hermosoo, te amo tantoo-ttebayow -y el niñito empezó a reírse mientras el jinchuuriki lo abrazaba (estrujaba¬¬)

-Na-Naruto-kun.. -el nombrado bajó con cuidado a su bebé y volteó a ver a su mejor amiga: Hinata, la festejada con su bebito que aún no nacía

-¡Hinata! haaai, ¿como estás-ttebayo? -la miró a la cara sonrosada pero muy feliz, luego desvió su vista a la barriguita, se le quedó mirando.. en un par de meses se vería.. algo así

-Bien, Naruto, ¿y tú?

-Muy bien, gracias

-¡Hinata-san! -voltearon a ver, eran Itachi, Deidara y Sasuke

-Felicidades, futura mami -le dijo Sasuke sonriendo, provocando una risita en la pelinegra, luego se abrazaron.. la verdad, Sasuke le había tomado mucho cariño y la quería como a una hermana

-Arigatou

-Felicidades, Hinata-san n/_\n

-¿Qué va a ser? ¿niño o niña? ow\/

-Tsunade-sama dijo que va a ser niño -dijo en una sonrisa

-¿Y ya tienes el nombre-ttebayo?

-Hai, bueno, creo.. etto.. tal vez cambie de idea cuando nazca

-Muuy cierto -/.\-

-Demo.. pienso llamarlo.. Akira.. se me hace lindo.. -dijo dulcemente la chica

-Es muy bonito el nombre-ttebayo^^

-Ehm.. ¿quieren tomar algo? -preguntó Hinata

-No, gracias

-Etto.. en la mesa de allá, hay postres por si quieren algo -les dijo Hinata en forma amable, entonces, le habló su papá- ehh.. gomen, tengo que ir

-Haaaaai.. -dijeron Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi y Deidara

Empezaron a llegar más gente con el paso de los minutos, después, hicieron juegos, comieron, platicaron, rieron,.. de todo.. eran todos tan felices, incluyendo a Hinata.

Naruto no dejó de pensar en ningún momento.. ¿cómo decirles a sus amigos algo así?

att'Hacchi

Arigatou por leer, por esperar y por

los coments-ttebayo; ahh y arigatou, Kiani_Uchiyama

hahaXDD es uno de los coments más largos que he leído

ultimamente-ttebayoXD


	7. La gran noticia

Nota de Autora:

Espero que les guste-ttebayo

Está raro mi Dobe.

Cap6: La gran noticia O.O

Todos se divierten mucho, todos excepto Sakura Haruno.. ese tonto rubio tenía que venir, con su ex-amor.. lo bueno, es que se trajeron al hermano mayor de Sasuke: Uchiha Itachi, él es taan guapo, tan sexy, tan gracioso, tan serio, tan sensual.. y ese cuerpazo.. uy no.. con solo verlo se excita.

-Baba.. babaaa.. -balbuceaba el bebito sentado en el piso, a un lado de la silla en la que se encontraba Sakura

-Cállate mocoso, no me dejas pensar eroticamente sobre Itachi -le dijo enojada

-Guugu..

-¡Hola bebé! -dijo Lee llegando- ¿cómo estás, Naru-chan?

-Baaahh.. -dijo emocionado el niñito alzando sus bracitos para que lo cargara, el cejotas obedeció su petición

-Cada vez estás más grande -voltea a ver a la Haruno- ¿cómo estás, Sakura-san?

-Bien -dijo sonriendole, él era uno de sus pocos amigos de verdad, le había agarrado un poco, solo un poco de cariño- ¿y tú?

-Bien, gracias^^ nee, nee, ¿ya viste a Dei-chan y a Ita-chan? son muy simpaticos

-Lo sé.. Itachi es tan sensual

-No te ofendas, demo, parece; que es lo único en lo que te fijas, Sakura-san

-Es mi problema, Lee..

El chico de cabello de coco negro, con un traje negro (si, era formal la fiesta, por lo costosaa:S), suspiró.

-Espero que no estés enojada con Sasuke o Naruto

-Ahora no, solo tengo que disfrutar.. demo, ese tal Deidara no deja de mirarme, ¿le gustaré? espero que no, no me fijo en trasvestis

-Él no es trasvesti .

-Pues, parece -dijo sin interes alguno- el único al que quiero conocer es a Itachi-san.. -dijo babeando

-Mmmmmmmm 6.6 -dijeron Lee y el bebito

Neji notaba algo extraño en el rubio de ojos azules y marcas de zorrito en sus mejillas, algo extraño le pasaba y lo estaba ocultando.. Naruto era su amigo, y no solo Neji era su amigo, casi toda Konoha.. ¿que podía ser tan importante como para ocultarlo hasta a sus amigos?

No lo pudo evitar más, fue detrás de una pared, y allí, usó su byakugan al rubio, notó su chakra azul por todo su cuerpecito, también notó el chakra rojo del zorro en su vientre pero.. se veía diferente.. como si.. estuviera a más arriba, estaba más especificamente, en el estomago; en el vientre había otra cosa..

Un bulto que parecía que tragaba chakra.. entonces, volteo para ver a su prima que le hablaba.. un momento.. el de Hinata estaba parecido.. nunca se había percatado.. ahora se acordaba: cuando una mujer se embaraza, el bebé no solo absorbe los alimentos y nutrientes de la madre, si no también el chackra.. ahh.. eso debía ser -.- demo! o.o! eso significa que...

Volteó a ver al kitsune, era parecida, solo que.. la de Naruto estaba más pequeña, mucho más pequeña.. como un puntito.. y tragaba muchisimo y más rápido que el de Hinata.. ¿que era eso?

-Gomen, prima, tengo que hablar algo con Naruto -le dijo con una sonrisa

-Eh? ha-hai, hermano mío -dijo Hinata, y así, Neji se dirigió, un poco confuso, hacia Naruto

-Naruto.

-Eh? Neji, holaa n_n ¿como estás-ttebayo?

-Bien, bien, gracias, escucha.. debo preguntarte algo..

-huh? o-ok.. Sasuke, esperame un poco

-Ok. -y le roba un beso, luego Neji y Naruto se dirigen a una banca, lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie los oyera

Neji fue delicado, lo más posible, para poder explicarle bien sus preguntas.. le dijo bien lo que había visto, y después le preguntó que significaba.. el pequeño rubio se puso a llorar en su hombro..

Le dijo sobre su embarazo, lo de su aparato sexual, lo del kyuubi, lo de el exceso numero de relaciones sexuales al día.. todo.. y le dijo que quería decirles, más no sabía como, estaba frustrado.. siguió llorando en su hombro por un buen rato más hasta que se calmó.

-No tenía ni idea de lo que es posible de hacer con el chakra de un bijuu

-No importa.. lo que no sé, es.. como decirles.. esto

-Como Hinata, reune a todos y diles lo de.. eso

-Es que es tan dificil..

-Tranquilo, yo confío en ti -dijo en una sonrisa dulce- te ayudaré

-Arigatou... ¿ahora?

-Yo creo que eso es lo más conveniente

-No quiero quitarle la atención a Hinata

-Esto también es importante, pero primero dile a Hinata

Y así, los dos van con la festejada, Sasuke al ver que tardaba tanto, se puso a buscarlo, al igual que Itachi y Deidara.

Hinata lo entendió todo completamente y fue a reunir a todos, Naruto se sintió incomodo.. Sasuke llegó en ese momento, lo abrazó y le dio un beso.. el rubio le explicó que iba a darles a todos la gran noticia..

Ya con todos reunidos.. Naruto empezó a temblar.. sus amigos empezaban a murmurar cosas.. y el pequeño se quedó callado..

-Yo.. etto.. ehmm..

-Naruto y yo tendremos un bebé. -dijo Sasuke sin pena alguna, poniendo a Naruto rojo como tomate

-...

-¿Cómo que van a tener un bebé? -preguntó Sai

-¿Lo van a adoptar? -dijo Iruka

-¡Que hablen ahora o callen para siempre O.O! -gritó Lee

-¡Puedes besar a la novia! -gritó Chouji

-Ah, bueno -dijo Sasuke, se volteó para besar a su kistune pero este se negó con un rotundo "¡NO!" formando una X con sus brazos

-Lo que Sasuke quiere decir.. es que.. estoy embarazado-ttebayo.. -dijo con un notable sonrojo

Silencio total.

-Felicidades. -dijo Sai con una sincera sonrisa- yo te apoyo, Naruto, en lo que quieras, después de todo, somos amigos

-Cuenta conmigo -dijo Kiba tambien sonriendo

Y así, poco a poco, todos fueron ofreciendo su ayuda, dandole una gran felicidad al niño

Todos dieron su apoyo.. excepto Sakura.. siempre tenía que ser él, el que llamara la atención.

Y en silencio, se fue, con el bebé en brazos, quien, solo quería despedirse de mamá.

Ino acababa de llegar, con su bebé a un lado de 1 año; un poco tarde, pero al fin llegó.

Su hijo tenía el cabello de un café demasiado claro, como queriendo inclinarse al rubio, tenía unos ojitos azules como su madre, su camiseta azul cielo y su short blanco con sus tennis de un azul claro.

-Ya llegamos, gomen por tardar tanto n_n

-aa llegaamoo -dijo el niño feliz

-Hola -.- -dijo Shikamaru, quién venía con ellos, entonces, Chouji se dirigió a ellos, abrazandolos

-Haai Chooji -le dijo el niñito

-Hola, Souta^^ -saludó dulcemente al bebito, luego miró a Ino y a Shikamaru- nee, nee.. ¿que creen? Naruto está embarazado^^

-O.O -se quedaron los dos mayores..

-¿Como está eso?

-No see.. no le entendí, yo creí que solo las mujeres se embarazaban

-Pues naturalmente, así es..

-Es que mencionó cosas del kyuubi y me revolví :S

-Vamos entonces -dijo Ino corriendo

A pesar de tan rara declaración, siguieron aceptando a Naruto, y le prometieron ayudarle en todo lo posible.

Todos se siguieron divirtiendo, se la pasaron muy felices.

Ya a media noche llegaron, cada quién a su respectiva casa, Itachi se durmió en su antigua habitación, Deidara en la que era de Sasuke, mientras que la parejita, se durmió en la que era de sus padres.

Atención. Lo siguiente es LEMON. ¿NO GUSTA? ¡NO LEAS!

Sasuke se llevó a Naruto cargando a su habitación, ambos estaba cansados, y quien sabe de donde sacaban energías..

Al llegar al cuarto, recostó a Naruto y se acostó a su lado.

-Te amo, teme..

-Y yo a ti, usuratonkachi..

Naruto, con la luz de la luna, se veía totalmente adorable y hermoso.. lo miró a los ojos.. y lo empezó a besar con pasión, el pequeño estaba taan cansado, demo, se estaba excitando..

-Sasuke.. no.. ah, ah.. no.. quiero.. tengo.. sueño-ttebayo..

-Entonces duermete, yo le sigo, no te preocupes..

Dijo el pelinegro quitandose la chaqueta, la corbata y la camisa.. el niño se excitó con solo verle el pecho, pero le faltaban fuerzas..

El mayor empezó a desvestirlo.. al final, cuando se quedaron desnudos los dos empezó a jugar con uno de sus pezones.. lamiendo, mordiendo, chupando.. los gemidos del niño lo incitaban más y más.. de allí hizo un caminito de saliva hasta su oombligo, donde se quedó lamiendo mientras pellizcaba y jalaba con una mano el otro pezón..

El kitsune se ponía cada vez más rojo.. se lo quitó de encima, y empezó a chuparle a su "amiguito", mientras jugaba y tocaba a los "gemelitos" con su lengua.. esa cosa era enorme y todavía se soprendía.. ¿como es que cabía por su agujerito?

Siguió lamiendo, hasta que Sasuke se vino.. el niño se ensució de cosa blanca.. un poco en sus mejillas, en su boca.. en su pecho... luego besó a su novio.. se acostó boca arriba, se chupó 3 dedos y él solito empezó a dilatarse..

El Uchiha menor, al verlo preparado, fue entrando lentamente, para no lastimarlo.. primero lenta y cuidadosamente... cada vez más rápido y más fuerte, le levantó una pierna con su mano derecha mientras embestía con más fuerza y masturbaba el miembro de su niño.. finalmente.. los dos se vinieron, Sasuke dentro de su kitsune y Naruto en el vientre de ambos, después de unos segundos, el pelinegro se acuesta a un lado..

-Teme.. ¿qué.. crees.. ttebayo?

-¿Qué.. pasa?

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti..

Se dan un beso, Naruto se acuesta en el pecho de su novio y se quedan dormidos.. pero Sasuke nunca apartó su mano del vientre de su niño, justo donde se encontraba... su futuro bebé.

Gracias por todo-ttebayo

Att'Hacchi


	8. Narutosensei: Haruhi, Takumi y Shuichi

**N**ota **d**e **A**utora:

Espero que les guste-ttebayo

**Está raro mi Dobe.**

Cap7: Naruto-sensei; Haruhi, Takumi y Shuichi.

Había llegado el día. Naruto se estaba cambiando a toda velocidad..

A dos meses con 1 semana, su vientre se notaba plano y actuaba como si nada, si borraramos las grandes sesiones de vomito y su bipolaridad, no habria sospechas de que esperaba a un bebé.

Sasuke, ya despierto, lo miraba desde la cama, el niño iba de un lado a otro, que sus armas, que los calzones, que el pantalón, que el cepillo.. parecía una esposa saliendo a una importante entrevista de trabajo.. o algo así.

El rubio se detuvo para ver a su pareja.

-¿Qué tanto me miras-ttebayo õ.ò?

-Nada.. ¿no puedo ver a mi niño con mi semilla en su vientre?

-No. Me haces sentir raro-ttebayo

-Baahh.. bien sabes que te excito -dijo acostandose boca abajo y se ponía una almohada en la cabeza

-¡Sasuke! ò/ó ¡esto es importante-ttebayo!

-¿Por quee -.-zzZZZ?

-Porque hoy me darán un equipo que voy a cuidar-ttebayo.. como Kakashi-sensei con nosotros, ¿recuerdas Sasuke?

-Maldito pretencioso-.- se cree mucho por ser viejo

-Si, así es ero-sennin-ttebayo¬¬U -luego salió de la habitación para ir a la cocina

Bajando las escaleras, alguien le habló, volteó y era Deidara, con una pijama azul turquesa con lunas y estrellitas, descalzo, su cabello rubio suelto y una almohada en su mano. (así o más uke?XDD)

-Nee, Naruto-san..

-¿Qué pasa-ttebayo?

-¿A donde vas?

-Voy a la academia por un equipo, seré su sensei-ttebayo n_n

-Ohh.. suena bien.. -baja las escaleras tranquilo pero a velocidad normal, y cuando llega al primer piso se voltea para verlo- Naruto-san

-¿Si?

-Si preguntan qué es arte, diles que es algo explosivo.. que nace para desaparecer..

- o.o?

El chico mayor avanza a la puerta que se encuentra a un lado, directo al patio.

-¿A donde vas-ttebayo? -el rubio de cabello largo voltea, lo mira y sonríe

-A hacer arte.

Se quita la camisa y los pantalones.. tenía otro pantalón o.o? y una camisa a mallas, se mira como sale un pajarillo de arcilla de su mano, vuela y en una nube se transforma en un enorme ave, Deidara sube y le grita:

-¡Suerte con esos mocosos! -y se va lejos..

El pequeño desayunó, le dió su beso amoroso a su novio y luego se fue, no debía correr, podía hacerle daño a su bebé.

Al llegar, los miró.. le había tocado el equipo 7.

Como era de esperarse, eran dos niños y una niña, la pequeña tenía su cabello rojo atado en una trenza, sus ojos eran azules, era un poco tímida y amable.

El segundo niño tenía su cabello café claro, casi rubio y parado, sus ojos eran cafés claritos, era el más chaparrito de todos, travieso y un poco inquieto, pero muy dulce.

El tercero, tenía el cabello negro largo atado en una coleta baja, su ropa era negra y sus ojos azules, pero a pesar de tener una apariencia fría, al conocerlo, era otro mundo totalmente diferente a las apariencias.

Los niñitos, al reconocer al Gran Naruto Super Héroe de Konoha (así le apodaron muchos chamaquillos), se emocionaron mucho; el rubio los llevó al mismo lugar donde se presentó su equipo con Kakashi.

-Hai, como ya saben, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto-ttebayo. Yo seré su sensei

-¡SSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! =D

-Ahora, presentomonos, ¿si? diganme su nombre, lo que les gusta, lo que no les gusta, sus pasatiempos.. y sus sueños o metas para el futuro-ttebayo n_n

-Ehmm.. gomen, demo.. ¿como? ¿podría darnos un ejemplo? -preguntó la linda niña

-Bien, veamos.. mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto-ttebayo, me gusta el ramen y mi novio Sasuke /, lo que no me gusta es... mmmm.. la gente hipocrita-ttebayo ò.ó ni los 3 minutos que debo esperar para que esté listo el ramen-.-u.. mis pasatiempos son experimentar diferentes tipos de ramen y conocer más a mi teme-ttebayo... y .. mi meta para el futuro es.. -y todos dicen al mismo tiempo que él..:

-Ser el próximo hokage.

-Huh? are? o.o? ¿Como lo supieron-ttebayo?

-Es que te admiramos demasiado-.. eres todo un héroe.. -dijo el chamaquito de cabellos café

-Bueno, empecemos por..ti-ttebayo -dijo señalando a la pequeña

-Ha-hai.. yo soy Fujimoto Haruhi, me gusta ayudar a la gente.. mmm.. y los deportes, lo que no me gusta.. es.. mmm.. ¡las cebollas o.o! no, no, no, fuchii -dijo negando con la cabeza, haciendo que todos rieran un poco- mis pasatiempos.. son escuchar musica.. ehm.. los deportes y cantar.. y mi meta para el futuro, es ser una medico ninja -w-

-Muy bien-ttebayo.. ahora el que sigue -le dice al de cabellos negros

-Kamikaze Takumi, me gustan.. los vampiros, lo gothico, la música, lo raro, las peliculas de terror.. lo que no me gusta son las niñas presumidas, la gente ruidosa y muchas cosas más.. mis pasatiempos son la música, los deportes, el entrenamiento.. y un poco de dibujo.. no me gusta tanto.. y mi meta para el futuro es ser un ninja especial ANBU.

-Ok, interesante-ttebayo... ahora, el último, el de la orilla..

-Soy Hirano Shuichi, me gusta jugar, dibujar y los animes.. los adorooo =w= y el ramen.. sehhXDD ramenn.. lo que no me gusta, es que me digan "quedate quieto", que me molesten, que me regañen.. y Takumi..¬¬ -se le quedó mirando feo al de pelos negros- mis pasatiempos son ler mangas, escuchar musica en japones, jugar y dibujar-w-.. y mi meta para el futuro es.. ser una gran persona, un héroe.. ser como usted..

Naruto al oírlo se sorprendió, muchos niños decían lo mismo pero por juego.. había algo en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, en su voz..: determinación. Él hablaba en serio; el rubio sonrió, se halagaba que lo admiraran tanto, aún sin ser tan importante como un hokage.

-Bueno-ttebayo.. esto es lo que haremos... necesito conocer sus habilidades para aprobarlos-ttebayo, por eso, vengan mañana a las 5 de la mañana

-¿¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! O.O! -gritaron los tres, asustando un poco al mayor, pero se tranquilizó, no fue nada grave

-¿Cómo que aprobarnos? ¡ya somos ninjas! ò.ó -gritaba el más pequeño, Shuichi

-Ie. Eso fue para infiltrar a los mejores.. si, yo también me sorprendí cuando me lo dijeron-ttebayo..

-Nouuuu.. =C -dijo Shuichi

-Siiiuuuu.. -le contradijó Naruto con las manos en la cintura, luego se volteó y dijo..-: nos vemos mañana, preparense-ttebayo -y desapareció en una nube.

Al día siguiente, Naruto les dijo que se pelearan entre sí, que solo uno sería su alumno, ante eso, los tres usaron sus armas, explosivos, técnicas.. de todo, claro que no debían matarse; tenían hasta mediodía.

Pero Shuichi se escabulló y fue por uno de los tres obentos que Naruto traía, pero el rubio lo atrapó y lo amarró al tronco, como alguna vez le pasó a él.

Llegó la hora, ninguno ganaba, Naruto les dijo que todo era por una sola cosa: trabajo en equipo. Les explicó lo que alguna vez le enseñó su sensei, más sus años de experiencia.. al final, les dió sus obentos a cada quién excepto a Shuichi, y les puso el mismo reto de Kakashi:

-No alimenten a Shuichi, está castigado-ttebayo ò.ó, por niño malo no va a comer nada

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! ¡usted me odiaa! ¡malooo, maloooo! TT0TT ¡Muero de hambreeeee! -gritaba el berrinchudo

-Tú te la buscaste-ttebayo ò.ó..

-Sensei, ¿qué pasa si le damos de comer? -preguntó Haruhi

-Nada, solo los regresaré a la academia-ttebayo.

-O.O gulps...

-Ahora, no importa lo que pase, no le den comida-ttebayo.. tengo algo que hacer, así que vuelvo en un momento-ttebayo.. ¿entendido? -y Naruto desapareció en una nube.

Los dos se quedaron comiendo, pero se sintieron mal por verlo tan deprimido.. así que cada quién le dió un poco de su obento, en ese instante, apareció Naruto con miles de clones atrás, todos enfadados..

-¿Qué creen que hacen-ttebayo..? -dijo lentamente

-¿No ves? Alimentamos a nuestro equipo(-.-) -dijo como si nada Takumi

-Hai, lo alimentamos (.) -apoyó Haruhi

-¿Por qué.. tte.. ba.. yo Ò.Ó? Les había dejado.. muy claro.. que no lo alimentaran

-Por que es nuestro equipo -habló la pequeña- lo necesitamos, hay que ayudarnos, si no, no podremos lograr ninguna misión..

-¡Lo que ella dijo Ò.Ó! -gritó Shuichi- ¡me necesitan a mí, tanto como yo a ellos .!

-Debemos apoyarnos... somos uno mismo...

-¿¡Eso dicen-ttebayo!

-¡SI! . -los clones desaparecieron y el rubio les sonrío.. mm.. maternalmente

-Bien hecho. Aprendieron la lección-ttebayo n_n estoy muy feliz por ser su nuevo sensei-ttebayo.. nos vemos mañana, a primera horaa w -y se fue muy contento, dejando a todos con cara de..

- O.O WTF?

En la noche.. después de una bueena y laarga sesión de amor..

-¿Cómo te fué hoy?

-Bien, fue muy divertido-ttebayo.. me recordaban a unas personitas..

-¿En serio? ¿a quienes? -dijo mirando tiernamente al dobe que se encontraba acostado a un ladito de él, con el rostro recargado en su pecho

-¡A nosotros-ttebayo! el equipo 7, una niña que qiere ser ninja medico, un chico que le encanta el ramen, un chico que quiere ser ANBU-ttebayo.. lo que tú eres

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.. si alguien quiere ser un ninja medico de grande no tiene por qué parecerse a Sakura, o si le gusta el ramen o quiere ser ANBU no tiene por que parecerse a nosotros..

-Demo.. eran tan parecidos.. de veras-ttebayo ó.ò

-Tal vez.. pero no te bases en eso.. -le da un beso en la frente- descanza, mañana tienes cosas que hacer -se acuesta de costado y abraza más fuerte a su niño sin lastimarlo- te amo..

-Yo también te amo-ttebayo.. -cerró los ojos

Mañana sería un día cansado.. tenían tanto sueño.. que no batallaron para quedarse dormidos..

Continue...

arigatouu por todo-ttebayo

att'Hacchi


End file.
